


Opening of the Door

by GrumpandtheRooster



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony get caught in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening of the Door

Ian 

Brown was all he saw. It was not a muddy, dirt-coloured brown, it was rich, and had different shades depending on how the light hit it. Anthony's hair was nestled in Ian's face as he slept peacefully. Ian however was restless. He lay perfectly motionless, dead in movement, so as to not disturb the man asleep beside him, but his mind raced.

He thought of all that he had to do today at the Smosh Games office, the paper work, the filming, the editing, the planning. I felt uncomfortable as the thought of all the work that had accumulated over the past week, and he was doing doing nothing. The truth was, this week had been especially… distracting. He and Anthony had confessed their feelings towards each other, well they had started making out in the props cupboard, but it was something. Ian smiled as he recalled all their "I'm just going to print something" sessions. Of course none of their co-workers new, but that simply added a sense of mystery to their whole relationship. Ian felt his arm begin to tingle with the warning signs of pins and needles as Anthony's weight rested upon it. He shifted it slightly, in an attempt to free it, but then he saw the flickering of Anthony's eyes and knew that he had awoken him.

Anthony

He slowly grew in consciousness, enveloped in Ian's warmth. He was incredibly scared when he first asked Ian to the props cupboard, but now he was sharing a bed with him, sleeping with him, and waking up with his most loved person. Anthony tilted his head backwards to look into the blue eyes of his Ian. He attempted to smile, but was interrupted by a yawn that overpowered him. He laughed when he looked at Ian again. Anthony leant in to kiss Ian, but Ian leant in most of the way, dominating the kiss. 

"Did I wake you up?" Ian asked when they pulled away.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Anthony expressed.

They both lay in each other's conscious presence for several minutes, not saying anything as the companionship of the other being in the room filled the space that talking would have fulfilled. Eventually Ian began to fidget under the sheets until he crawled out of bed and got dressed. Anthony watched him as he pulled a shirt over his head, his back becoming more defined as he stretched his muscles. He turned to put on his pants and the sunlight caught the strands of his beard giving them a golden look, and the light reflected against his eyes that seemed bluer in this light. Anthony drew his eyes away from Ian so that he too would be able to get dressed.

Ian 

They drove in Ian's blue car, a collection of their favourite songs that they had been building since their childhood friendship. Ian never thought then that they would still be friends all these years later, let alone be what they they are now. He sat in the driver seat, slowly getting frustrated with the mounting traffic, but the steady breathing of Anthony calmed him. As they stopped at yet another red light, Ian looked over at Anthony who was on his laptop with the Zelda decal. Ian smiled at the look of concentration on Anthony's face as he read something on the glaring screen.

As the two men entered the building, laughing at a joke that Anthony had slipped in before they were separated by different tasks, a tired Jovenshire strode up behind them, bringing the facade of normality between Ian and Anthony with him. They all got into the shining elevator, the four walls covered in mirrors. Ian hated those goddamn mirrors. The doors slid open and they ambled to the kitchen where Sohinki and Mari were already making a morning beverage. 

"You look like shit." Sohinki remarked to a disgruntled Joven  
"Thanks. Not too bad yourself." Joven replied reaching into a cupboard and retrieving a cup. This was what Ian's life had come to, a seemingly undisturbed normality, that was also incredibly misleading.

Anthony 

The day was going slowly, too slowly. He had only just gotten into the filming room when he wanted to text Ian to tell him stop whatever he was doing and meet him in the props room. He sat down in the large cushioned desk chair and waited for Ian to join him for this week's Gametime with Smosh. He looked out the window and saw through the slants of the blinds, where a glimpse of the outside world was permitted, that there were large dark grey clouds, looming overhead, but no rain, yet. Anthony sighed as he had not been prepared for such a sudden change in weather, as Ian walked into the room.

"What's up" Ian asked, keeping a safe distance away from Anthony incase someone were to barge into the room.  
"It's going to rain." he replied, setting up the game they were to play.  
"Don't worry, it said on the news that it was going to rain, so it can't." Ian assured. Anthony looked at him skeptically.  
"Are we really talking about the weather?" he joked.  
"Shut up," Ian replied, quickly planting a kiss on Anthony, before returning to his indifferent behaviour.

Ian

Now was finally the time. Ian had completed all the tasks he had set out to do that day and the promise of a text from Anthony hanging torturously. He paced the kitchen alone, willing himself not to be tempted by the week old pizza left on the counter. Then came the vibration in his back pocket and the small tune that signified a text. He began walking towards the prop cupboard, only checking the text at the last minute. "Prop room. Now ;)". He did not need to be asked twice.

Anthony

When Ian entered the room he did not hesitate, and grabbed Ian by the waist, pulling him into his grip, Ian reacting by wrapping his arms around Anthony and closing the door behind him by kicking the door closed behind him. They began kissing each other passionately, hands caressing every inch of each other, not bothering to even turn on the lights. Anthony pushed Ian against a wall, but he caught his foot on a rogue prop and both came crashing down, Anthony on top of Ian but this did not deter them. They continued kissing, almost violently, Ian beginning to remove Anthony's shirt.

That's when they heard the sound of death, the turn of the handle. Then a sudden burst of light filling the room, exposing what would normally be a mess of a props cupboard, but now exposed two men, apparently in a platonic relationship, in an intimate position. Lasercorn stood in the doorway, a dark glow coming from him as the contrast of the light outside and the dark room were emphasised. He seemed unsure of what to do, and hesitated for a moment before walking away, but returning only to close the door. When the initial shock of what had just happened faded, Ian and Anthony looked at each other, and began laughing uncontrollably. They did not know why. Maybe because of the whole comical situation, or maybe because now things could change for the better. Equally they could change for the worse, but at least now things were destined to change.


End file.
